Gord
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: Jimmy cursed as he sat on the roof of a building thinking about Gord Vendome of all people... rated M for swearing


A/N: As I was playing Bully the other day, this idea just came to me. I hope you all like it ^^ this is one of my favorite Bully pairings (considering Gord is pretty much the only person I have Jimmy kiss)

Warning: This contains tones of slash (male X male) if you don't like then don't read. (This also contains swearing so if you don't like, just don't read it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bully.

Gord

Jimmy's hands clenched as he sat on the roof of the auto shop class building and thought about the person who had caused him the discomfort he felt at the present moment. The person who makes him smile just by hearing their name. The person causing him to feel the most _sappiest_ of fucking feelings…

Gord.

Gord fucking Vendome.

Yes, Gord, The Gord who had caused a riot with Johnny Vincent and the rest of the Greasers over the tramp Lola. The Gord who had stolen his trophy.

Gord.

The Preppy Gord.

Letting out a tired groan Jimmy punched the roofing beside him and plopped back to a lying position. Why of all people did it have to be Gord Vendome? Zoe he could understand, she was hot, more than hot, _sexy_, or even Pinky was a better choice, and heck, out of the men Vance would be a more sane choice than Gord.

But… when did anything happen to Jimmy that could be considered sane?

He could still remember when it had begun… this thing he had with Gord…

X Flashback X

_It was right after fighting Derby, when he stood proudly surrounded by the beaten bodies of the preps, he had taken in the sights of their beaten bodies and one had stood out from the group. _

_Jimmy wasn't quite sure what it was, it could have been the way the purple bruise brought out his innocent eyes, it could have been the little whimpers he made as he moved, it could even have been the way his ruffled hair had made him look so damn innocent and sexy…_

…_Whatever it had been, it had been that moment that Jimmy had known he had to have Gord- in every meaning of the word._

X End X

At first it was just a few spoken words to each other, a 'You're looking exceedingly well today Hopkins' from him and a 'How are things?' from Jimmy. But soon it had moved on to drawls of, 'Care to come see my collection of _expensive_ clothes?'

Their meetings had been a little awkward at first at least on Jimmy's part, whether or not Gord had felt anything awkward was debatable considering he generally just smiled when Jimmy was around, which was just a tad scary in his opinion.

It had taken them some time and a few flowers after that before he had finally made out with The Prep...

X Flashback X

_It had been in the Aquaberry shop, Gord had dragged him there because he had wanted a 'new pair of shoes' because his pair were 'outdated' and apparently he needed Jimmy there as a distraction so that people wouldn't see him in out-of-date clothing. _

_Not that Jimmy minded, especially since Gord had a habit of leaning forward when trying on shoes, leaning forward in a way that gave Jimmy a rather pleasant view._

"_How do these look?" Gord had asked turning to Jimmy with a look that pretty much said, 'You'd better say you like it'. After a few moments of silence from Jimmy, Gord had snapped. "Well?"_

_Jimmy hadn't answered, instead he thrust a bouquet of flowers in the preps hands and pushed him against the mirror in a rough kiss._

X End X

Now, thinking back on it Jimmy realized that he may have acted a little crazy when he pinned Gord against the mirror and kissed him for all he was worth, but he couldn't have stopped himself, and besides, Gord didn't complain- well the only thing he complained about was the crease Jimmy had made in his Aquaberry vest.

Jimmy smiled, Gord really was something. But it wasn't always peaches and cream between the two, the Lola incident had been clear fucking proof of that…

X Flashback X

_He could still remember when he had been asked to take those photo's of Lola cheating, he had thought 'Sure why the hell not? It's a few bucks and it's not as though it's actually gunna be Gord with her.' so he goes looking for Lola and what the fuck does he find? He finds Gord- HIS Gord –holding hands with the Greaser tramp! _

_To say he had been pissed off would be an understatement- he was fucking furious! So much in fact, that he had almost trotted up to Lola and beaten the living fuck out of her. He hadn't and instead he had taken the photo's Johnny had asked him to take. But when he had seen Gord go to kiss the tramp he had snapped the photo before stepping forward and showing himself._

_Lola had shrieked and Gord had pulled the best 'deer caught at headlights' expression Jimmy had ever seen any person pull. Though before he could say anything Gord had bolted down the street faster than he had ever seen Gord go- especially since he was wearing his favorite shoes._

_Jimmy had acted cool about it he had gone and given Johnny the photos and continued on with the day like there was nothing wrong- that is until he returned to his dorm room where he proceeded in throwing objects at his wall while letting out a string of obscenities._

_Petey had tried to see what was wrong, but before he could even get a word out a shoe had made contact with the wall beside him… so Petey had quietly left the room and decided to give Jimmy the privacy he obviously wanted._

_Trent had also made an attempt at seeing what the hell was wrong was Jimmy but the moment a brick flew past his head he stepped out of the room wanting to save his 'precious' acting face._

_After about another hour of curses and such, Jimmy had decided to go for a walk only to find Gord standing at the door to his room- resisting all urges to punch the prep's perfect nose in he ground out a "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_Gord had replied that they needed to talk- so Jimmy had grudgingly let him into the room, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips as Gord all but shrieked 'Good God Hopkins it looks like a bomb went off in here!' it had taken Gord ten minutes to make it to the bed as he had to inspect every inch of floor he stepped on just to make sure that his poor beloved shoes wouldn't get wreaked._

_When Gord had finally made it to the bed they had talked for some time- it was mainly Gord talking though, and Jimmy listening to him explain just why he had decided to kiss the tramp- err… Lola._

_Gord had explained that he thought Derby had told him that it would be a good idea to piss off the greasers- so he took Lola out… Only thing was the moment he kissed her he had felt ill. _

_Gord had then began rambling on about how he was so sorry and that he wouldn't do it again- It was actually really cute in an uncharacteristic way, but it was pissing Jimmy off so he shut the Prep up, in the only way he knew._

X End Flashback X

Jimmy grinned it had been their first time that night, he had to admit it wasn't quite what he had expected and there was the issue of Gord having a go at him the next day for dirtying his 'oh-so-precious' clothes and ruining his 'perfect' hair- though another round of sex had shut him right up.

Jimmy's grin widened, after that 'event' things seemed as though they were going okay between the two… that is until the entire school decided to turn against him- that had caused several problems for them, namely the fact that Jimmy couldn't enter the prep area without being attacked by Bif or Tad, etc… as well as members of other cliques.

The fact that Jimmy couldn't go to see Gord had put probably the most strain on the relationship- especially since the lack of sex was making Jimmy far too stressed… and he secretly missed the prep, though he would never, EVER, admit that.

During the time when everyone wanted a piece of him, there were a few people that still spoke to him, namely Russell, Trent, Kirby, Zoe, Vance and Petey… but they weren't who he wanted to speak to- as much fun as he had, had teasing/ Flirting with Zoe.

By the end of the first week Jimmy was about to go mad! Everywhere he turned someone from a clique was trying to bash him so most of his days when he wasn't doing some outrageous mission to get people to stop killing him he spent most of the day away from the campus, doing his best to avoid people.

One night though, Jimmy had noticed that it was probably a good idea to change his clothes considering how dirty they where when he looked down at them- Gord must have been rubbing off on him cause a few months before that, he wouldn't have given a shit…

X Flashback X

_Jimmy looked down at his pants, god were they dirty! He seriously needed to change, but there was just one problem- the only clothes he had were at the school and if he were to go to school it meant that every able-bodied student would be chasing after him._

_Now, Jimmy was no coward, and he wasn't stupid either so he knew that going to school would be practically suicide- but he had no choice… _

_Creeping towards the school Jimmy peeked through the gates to make sure there were no students- it was after 10 so there shouldn't be, but it was always good to check, just in case. Jimmy let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and continued on into the school._

_Staying close to the walls and bushes Jimmy slowly crept towards the boys dormitory. There was no one outside, while this would be considered a good thing, Jimmy considered it an odd thing, especially since there was usually at least some people there, like Peanut throwing eggs at the building- but there was no one, at least, no one Jimmy could see._

'_Okay no ones there lets go…' with a small grin Jimmy jumped from the bushes and bolted towards the door. _

"_Jimmy?" _

_Jimmy froze- there was no one there a second ago and now someone was talking to him? How could he miss a person standing there? Slowly he turned and his eyes widened as he saw just who had called his name._

_Gord._

"_G-Gord?" he spoke, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" he took a brief glance around just to make sure that Bif or Derby, or both, weren't hiding in the bushes waiting to jump him._

"_They aren't here." Gord smiled lightly as though he knew exactly what Jimmy was doing- he had a bad habit of being able to tell what was bothering Jimmy._

_Jimmy narrowed his eyes- while he was happy to see Gord, previous experiences had told him that the prep was highly influential to something Derby told him to do. "Why are ya here then?" he asked sharply._

_Gord took a hesitant step towards Jimmy and stretched out his hand so that it just touched Jimmy's shoulder. "I've missed you Hopkins." He smiled lightly as Jimmy's shoulder's relaxed lightly at the touch._

_Jimmy moved closer to Gord and wrapped his arms around the prep. "I missed you too." Gord thought he heard Jimmy say, but before he could ask for an elaboration Jimmy's lips were on his._

X End flashback X

Jimmy Grinned at the memory, that had been the last time he had seen Gord until after he had more or less saved the school from the psychopath CoughWankerCough Gary. That had been an interesting day, especially when he made out with Zoe… that had been fun, she was such a good kisser, but he had felt a strange guilt after doing that… all he had thought about was Gord… and that was the exact reason why he was sitting on top of the building thinking of Gord.

Gord had seen him kiss Zoe and he hadn't noticed until the kiss had ended- the thing was Gord hadn't looked hurt, he had looked pissed. More than pissed. Very fucking pissed- but before he even had a chance to say something to Gord, the prep had stormed off.

"Damn!" Jimmy punched the roof of the building. "Damn that prep!" rising Jimmy jumped down from the roof and climbed down the building and walked through what was known as 'Greaser Territory'.

"Hey Jimmy!" Jimmy looked up to see Peanut running to him.

"What?" Jimmy asked crossing his arms and leaning against on his side against the wall.

Peanut stopped a few meters away from him and crossed his arms. "I'm only helping you cause you helped me get rid of that tramp Lola." Apparently right before the Riots Johnny had finally told Lola to well for lack of better words 'Fuck off stupid whore' Apparently something Jimmy had said to him had sunk in, so for some reason now all of the Greasers seemed to feel as though they owed him something.

"Yeah?" Jimmy raised his brow. "What?"

Peanut ran a comb through his hair. "If you wanna talk to that Prep he's at the beach."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think I wanna talk to him?" he glared.

Peanut shrugged. "I just thought you'd wanna know." With that said he walked away from Jimmy, running the comb through his hair.

Jimmy stood there glaring at nothing in particular- Like he was going to go and chase after Gord.

XXX

Gord leaned down and picked up a pebble from the ground. "Damn that Hopkins!" he muttered, with a flick of his wrist he threw the pebble at the ocean and watched as it skipped across the water. "Eww." He looked down at his hand and brushed off the sand from it.

Gord glared at the ocean as though it had committed some kind of sin, even though it had done nothing to him and his mind was completely focused on one person. Jimmy. "You're such an ass Hopkins!" he threw another rock into the sea.

Of all the things that he could be doing, this was the only one that remotely relaxed him. 'Why Hopkins?' sure the pair had had their hiccups but Gord had thought things were getting better, that is until he had seen Jimmy making out with Zoe. "Hopkins you ASSHOLE!" he shouted throwing another rock.

"Now that's a little unfair…" Gord almost jumped at the sound of Jimmy's voice from behind him. "If you're gunna call me names, shouldn't you do to my face?"

Gord glared at him. "What do you want Hopkins?"

Jimmy smiled in a way that further pissed off Gord- Gord was pissed! He could see it all over the Preps face, but this was a good thing, a pissed Gord he could deal with, but if Gord were upset to the point of tears or silence… he wasn't sure how he could deal with that.

"I wanted to talk." He said simply and held back a chuckle as Gord blanched.

Gord's brow creased. "What do _you _want to talk to me about." He spoke with such venom in his voice that Jimmy was hard pressed not to break out into laughter.

Instead of breaking out into laughter, Jimmy did something that surprised both him and Gord. "I wanna apologize.." he placed a hand on Gord's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He put his hands on Gord's shoulders and smiled weakly- god he hated feeling like this… so weak and… vulnerable.

Gord's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he pushed Jimmy's hands off him. "Don't give me that Hopkins." He turned and threw another rock into the ocean.

"Aww come on 'Vendome'" Jimmy spoke crankily crossing his arms. "Don't act like I'm such a bad person, its not like you haven't done that shit on me before- should I start bringing up names, like Lola?" he didn't like bringing up old incidents but he thought that Gord deserved it.

Gord looked back at Jimmy with an angry face with sad eyes. "I though we were over all of that fucking shit Jimmy!" Gord surprised Jimmy by not only his tone, but by the fact that he had swore- Jimmy hadn't heard Gord swear before, especially since Gord believed it to be 'beneath him' to swear… Jimmy was a little turned on.

"And it's not like you're perfect either Mr. High and Mighty Jimmy Hopkins! I know a few girls who would be able to-" Before Gord could finish his rant Jimmy had grabbed him and was kissing him.

"Mph!" Gord pushed against Jimmy and growled- how dare this commoner bastard do this to him!

Gord continued to struggle into the kiss, and it didn't seem as though he was going to stop, that is, until Jimmy released his grip, one hand moving down to Gord's rear and the other moving to the back of his neck. Gord felt himself give in, his eyes closed slowly and his hands moved to Jimmy's back where they clutched at him.

Jimmy grinned and pulled Gord closer to him so that their bodies were pressing harshly against each other.

XXX

"You're a jerk, you do know that, don't you, Hopkins?" Gord asked as they sat on the pier together- The pier being the only thing at the beach Gord would sit on… and even the idea of sitting on the pier made him uncomfortable, especially since he really liked the pants he was wearing.

"Yeap." Jimmy smiled and plopped on his back so that he could look up at the sky. "But that's why you love me." He didn't mean to say that, it had just come out.

Gord went silent and looked at Jimmy through the corner of his eyes. "Is that a confession Hopkins?" he asked sounding very smug.

"Oh shut up!" Jimmy growled his cheeks heating up- not that he was embarrassed or anything.

Gord smiled and turned his head so that he could look at the ocean. "That so was!" he teased.

"Was not!" Jimmy retorted with a smile.

A/N: I don't know what to think of this story but I hope you guys like it ^^


End file.
